


What Is A Dad? You, You Is A Dad

by Sprite_jpeg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse and sombra are siblings, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Reaper76 - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, and Grandma Ana, gonna have Grandpa Reinhardt, its gonna be a little gay later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprite_jpeg/pseuds/Sprite_jpeg
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is a middle aged father of two teenagers, he works at the local high school as a math teacher and one day there is a new substitute. meanwhile Jesse is trying to get into Hanzo's pants, Sombra reaks havoc from a distance.





	

Mondays were always the hardest and by far, the most busy day of the week. Gabriel Reyes was a single dad with two teenagers, and you know how hectic living with teenage shits can be. 

Gabriel’s alarm went off at 5:30 am, giving him enough time for him to wake up with a cup of coffee, make breakfast, awaken the two sleeping balls of fury upstairs and get ready for work himself. He got out of bed and soundly pressed the palm of his hand to the off button on the top of his alarm clock. He stretched out his limbs, and torso, and made his way to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. Doing so helped to wake him up. When he was done he dried his face off with a hand-towel and made his way downstairs, tossing the towel in the laundry basket on his way down the hall.  
He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, as his body and mind only let him doze off at 3 am. The lack of sleep made him slightly light headed and a tad groggy, in fact he tripped over his own two feet going down the stairs! "Puta madre!" Were the words that slipped out of his mouth after catching himself on the railing before any serious fall could occur. He took a deep breath and straightened himself out before continuing making his way down the last couple of steps. 

Gabriel finally made it to the kitchen. He was already making a fresh pot of coffee; something he couldn't function without. Gabe started making a basic breakfast of bacon and eggs because honestly he had no energy to make anything else, while he waited for his coffee to brew. The eggs were very fast and for the most part, fairly simple. The bacon on the other hand kept spitting at him, making Gabe regret not getting dressed before making breakfast; at the moment he was sporting a black tank top and the edgiest of skull boxers. He gave up trying to fight with the bacon and just accepted his fate, having hot, sizzling grease spit at him constantly for a few minutes. 

Breakfast was finally done, and he set the table before he hurried to go get dressed. His occupation was being one of the few math teachers at the local high school his two kids went to on the daily. This gave him a little bit more flexibility when it came to what he could wear. Today he wasn't really up for being all formally dressed up, so he just put on one of his casual black sweaters and a pair of blue jeans. Before he left his room, he looked to his bed with sadness and longing. "Volveré por ti" (I'll come back for you), he whispered, shutting the bedroom door with a click behind him. 

He started making his way down the lightly lit hallway, pictures of his small family framed on the wall to his left. He let out a sigh before stopping before his daughters' room on his right-hand side. He was preparing himself for the struggle it took to wake up the beast, who more than likely hadn't gotten much sleep because of her computer. She’d most likely was on it all night despite Gabriel’s multiple warnings of how tired she would be in the morning.  
He grabbed onto the cold door knob and twisted it slowly, carefully, as if he wasn't just about to wake her. As he opened the door he said in the calmest and most soothing voice he could muster. "Sombra, it's time to wake up." Of course, there was no answer. He stepped inside and flicked on the light switch located next to the door frame. "Sombra come on, get up." Again no answer and no movement at all. She must really be out cold.  
Gabe took a couple steps towards her bed, now able to make out how she slept; laying on her side facing him, and one hand tucked under her head. Her drool spilling out of the corner of her mouth. Gabe put a hand on her shoulder. "Sombra."  
A muffled 'No' was heard from her form, and she turned swiftly to face away from him. His patience was wearing out, however in her defense he didn't have much patience in the first place. 

He grabbed her blanket and ripped it off her, then threw it to the floor. "Bien chica, ¡Prepárate y abajo en 15 minutos!" Gabe turned around and headed out of the room, he could hear the sound of his little girl faintly cursing in Spanish behind him. With yet another sigh he rolled his eyes and made his way to his son’s room.The door had a road sign saying 'route 66' and under it seemed to be a cow boy sticker, which was put there when his son was only a child. It was without a doubt Jesses room. Gabe's patience was lying on a thin line so he knew he was going to be a bit harsher when it came to waking Jesse up. He turned the knob and opened the door, right away turning on the light and doing the same routine he did every morning. He ripped away the sheets off of his son and telling him to get ready. The sound of groaning and sadness was heard from his sons lips, but paying no attention to it Gabe left the room and headed downstairs.  
The smell of fresh coffee filled his senses, and delighted him. Oh, how he couldn't wait to have that bitter sweet taste of the hot beverage seep through his lips. He made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a cup. It was like heaven on Earth when the hot liquid spilled into his mouth. He sighed taking in the warm scent and the settling taste of the black coffee in his hands. His moment, however was unfortunately interrupted by the brute sound of arguing upstairs, "Hurry up in there Sombra! There are other people in this household y'know" "Ugh, Shut up! Espera estúpido."  
There was a bang then Jesse replied with "I'm not stupid!" “Yeah you are! Just wait your turn idiota!” Soon after it sounded like world war three broke out up there! Loud banging and incomprehensible shouting was all to be heard.  
Gabe sighed and set down his cup of happiness. He made his way upstairs to go and break up the fighting. "Have kids they said, It’ll be a great experience they said!" He complained to himself as he made it just in time to stop a purple hair brush from flying at Jesse's face. "Alright you two that’s enough! Get ready and go downstairs! I don't want to hear another word." Gabe's voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, manly nails on a very manly chalkboard that is. He was certainly not dealing with any shenanigans today. "Or I'm going to have to take out La Chancla!...” He glared at his kids, the fear in their eyes slowly formed and they scurried to their rooms without a sound, No matter how old they got they never wanted to face la chancla. 

Gabriel made his way back down the stairs wanting to indulge in his bitter sweet heaven once more, before picking up his cup of coffee he reached into his pocket to look at the time; it was already 7am, giving him not much time before he has to drive the family to the local high school.  
Coming down the stairs was Jesse, Sombra followed. They took their seats at the table and started eating their breakfast in quiet. Sombra was also occupied on her phone while she ate, that was probably one of the factors that played in the unusual silence. Gabe just stood leaning against the counter, sipping his coffee while scrolling through his phone; checking notifications he had missed in the previous hours. 

The two at the table got up and put their dishes in the sink, Sombra not paying attention to where she was going, bumped into her brother. "Whoa there chikorita watch where you're goin'." Jesse said with a low growl and nudging the other one off of him. Sombra only rolled her eyes before heading to the front door to put on her shoes and grab her bag. "I'll be waiting in the car." Before Gabe could answer the front door was already being shut.  
Gabriel put his phone In his pocket and rinsed out the now empty coffee cup, then placed it in the sink.  
"Alright hijo, time to go." He gestured Jesse to get ready to leave. His son obliged without a word.  
While his son was putting on his shoes, Gabe made a quick tour of the house, turning off all the lights, it was money being wasted if they were left on. When he got back downstairs Jesse was not at the door anymore, he must have followed his sister's example and went to the car as well. Gabriel quickly put on his shoes, grabbed his laptop bag and keys then locked the front door behind him. 

When he turned around to face the car it looked like he was watching a wrestling match. The two teenagers were fighting... again. He made his way to the car but before going to the driver side he stopped at the passenger side and banged on the window three times. It startled Sombra who was sitting shotgun and she quickly took her hands off from around her brothers neck and straightened herself out, relaxing into her seat; kicking her feet up on to the dash.  
Gabriel then made his way around to the drivers side. He opened the car door and threw his bag to the back seat just missing his son. He sat down and started the car not mentioning what he had just witnessed, sleep still one thing on his mind and he really didn’t want to put any effort into arguing with the two.  
He backed out of the driveway and the car ride was silent. The two teens probably could sense their father was in a foul mood. Not wanting to be sent to an early grave, they kept their mouths shut. When they arrived at the school he parked the car and the teens took off in a sprint. Probably for the best. Gabe got out of the car and locked the door. He stared at the school for a moment dreading to deal with not one, not two but about 4 groups of 21 teenagers in one classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> My homie Marissa helped me edit this lame fanfiction, I paid her with a handshake and two gold stars. gonna Be Mchanzo in the next chapter and maybe a little bit Reaper76


End file.
